SPN MiB Sim
by vickyloka
Summary: Uma revisão dos acontecimentos da série, Sam's POV. Desafio de músicas brasileiras lançado por Marcia Litman. Oneshot.


**AUTOR:** VICKYLOKA  
**DATA:** FEVEREIRO 2010  
**N/A 1:** Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.  
**N/A 2:** Desafio SPN MiB, lançado por Marcia Litman.

* * *

_Sim,  
__Deve haver o perdão para mim  
__Senão nem sei qual será o meu fim_

Cometi tantos erros, fiz tanta besteira. Eu escutei a quem não devia e ignorei quem queria meu bem. Minha vida toda tomou um rumo completamente diferente do que eu queria. Eu tentei por muito tempo escapar desse destino, não queria caçar, não queria nunca ser como meu pai.  
Até meu irmão, modelo por toda a minha vida, deixava de servir de exemplo quando ficava ao lado do meu pai e não compreendia minhas escolhas. Eu queria uma vida normal, segura. Uma mulher, filhos, um bom emprego, uma casa de cerca branca, o pacote completo.

_Para ter uma companheira  
__Até promessas fiz  
__Consegui um grande amor  
__Mas eu não fui feliz_

Um dia decidi que teria minha própria vida. Meu pai não iria mais me controlar. Fui para a faculdade, realizar o sonho americano.  
Não me esquecerei do dia em que a conheci. Ela era tão linda. Seus cabelos dourados brilhavam no sol de maneira surreal e seu sorriso era o suficiente para iluminar uma sala. Jéssica era o nome dela, ela estava na sala de um colega meu e acabamos nos encontrando no campus.  
Eu gostei dela por muito tempo e acho que ela sabia. Entretanto, Jéssica nunca se insinuou pra mim, esse não era o estilo dela, ao invés disso, ela começou a sair muito mais com o nosso grupo e começamos a nos tornar amigos. Quase um mês depois, eu finalmente tomei coragem para convidá-la pra sair. Ela me disse que pensou que eu nunca iria perguntar.  
Depois disso foi fácil. Nós saímos por um tempo, a coisa ficou séria e acabamos morando juntos. Ela era linda, inteligente, engraçada e tinha um jeito de me entender como ninguém mais. Ela não me pressionava para falar sobre meu passado e minha família, mas sempre me fez sentir livre para fazê-lo quando quisesse.  
Eu a amava, como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Eu a amava e a perdi. Ela foi tirada de mim e eu não pude fazer nada.

_E com raiva, para os céus  
__Os braços levantei e blasfemei:  
__Hoje todos são contra mim_

Eu não fui mais o mesmo depois de Jéssica. Desisti da faculdade e de tudo que sempre sonhei. Eu agora compreendia meu pai e, gradualmente, fiquei como ele. Me tornei quem eu disse que nunca seria.  
Eu cacei com meu irmão e durante esse tempo muita coisa aconteceu. Meu pai morreu e meu irmão ficou perdido por muito tempo com sua morte. Eu descobri que meu pai, aquele que me deu a vida, mandou meu irmão me matar, após passar a vida toda mandando-o me proteger. Meus poderes se desenvolveram e eu encontrei muitos outros como eu. As coisas começaram a se encaixar quando eu e os outros fomos jogados numa arena humana da qual só um sairia. Descobri coisas que preferia não saber, descobri o mal que há em mim e que não sabia se poderia controlar. Então eu morri e foi aí que as coisas mudaram de vez.  
Fico pensando em como as coisas seriam mais simples se eu tivesse simplesmente ficado morto daquela vez. Mas meu irmão me salvou como sempre fez, e trocou a própria vida pela minha. O ano que passei tentando salva-lo também me mudou. Para salvar meu irmão eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa. Me envolvi com um demônio. Ela dizia poder ajudar. Meu irmão não confiava nela e, quando finalmente decidi fazer o que ela julgasse necessário, era tarde demais.  
Quando Dean morreu, eu não soube o que fazer. Foi pior do que perder meu pai, minha mãe, pior até do que perder Jéssica. Meu irmão mais velho era meu suporte, meu chão, era meu modelo e quem me protegia. Ele era tudo para mim e deu tudo que possuía por mim. Ele me protegeu a vida toda e morreu cuidando de mim. E sem ele, eu enlouqueci.  
Tudo que eu queria era meu irmão de volta e eu estava disposto a tudo. Eu me perdi. Foi então que passei a confiar em quem não merecia confiança, somente porque ela me oferecia algum apoio e preenchia um pouco do buraco gigantesco deixado por meu irmão.  
Ruby foi minha salvação de uma maneira distorcida. Ela me manteve focado, mas o preço a pagar por isso foi muito alto. Eu fiz coisas que nunca devia ter feito. Eu fiz coisas das quais me envergonho e que me levaram por um caminho obscuro. Eu estava tão obcecado com a minha dor e meu desejo de vingança que não notei o irmão que tinha de volta.  
Dean voltara, mas ele não era o mesmo. Ele deixou parte de si no inferno e, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, eu não estava lá por ele. Não tentei ajudá-lo ou apoiá-lo, apenas quis resolver os problemas da humanidade e punir o responsável pelo que nós dois nos tornamos. Errei e errei novamente. Fiz tudo que não devia e da maneira errada. No processo, perdi meu irmão e a mim mesmo. E condenei toda a humanidade.

_Todos erram neste mundo  
__Não há exceção  
__Quando voltam à realidade  
__Conseguem perdão  
__Por que é que eu, senhor,  
__Que errei pela vez primeira  
__Passo tantos dissabores  
__E luto contra a humanidade inteira_

O que eu fiz trouxe conseqüências, ainda traz. Minha relação com Dean ficou abalada e o mundo está num caminho rápido e certo para arder em chamas. Dean acabou me perdoando por tudo o que fiz, a ele e ao mundo. Ele ficou bravo por um tempo, cortou relações, nada pelo qual eu pudesse culpá-lo, nada que eu não merecesse. Ele voltou atrás, no entanto, não sei o porquê. E devagar voltamos a ser algo parecido com o que fomos um dia, antes de tudo dar errado, antes de eu estragar tudo. Meu irmão me perdoou, mas ainda não pude perdoar a mim mesmo. Talvez um dia.

_Sim,  
__Deve haver o perdão para mim._

* * *

A música é _Sim,_ do grande mestre Cartola. Ando meio viciada nele e não podia deixar de participar do desafio com uma música do cara, achei que essa se encaixava perfeitamente com Sam.  
Espero que tenham gostado, deixem-me saber deixando reviews! =D


End file.
